


Rules of the Broom Cupboard

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinned to the door of Mrs Hudson's broom cupboard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Broom Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).



1.  Only open the door when retrieving or replacing brooms, mops, buckets or sundry other cleaning materials.  This is the sole function of this cupboard.  
  
  
2.  Only one person at a time needs to use the cupboard.  If necessary the first person may pass a broom or other equipment to a second, but the second should wait patiently at a suitable distance.  
  
There is absolutely NO NEED for two people to enter the cupboard at the same time.  
  
  
3.  The only sounds that should be heard within the cupboard are the sighing of the landlady prior to or following cleaning up once again after her tenants.  The occasional swear word is acceptable since such unladylike language should not be heard elsewhere in the house and frankly is quite understandable considering the day she has just had.  
  
Moans and groans are not acceptable, nor are any sounds of a possibly carnal nature.  
  
  
4.  Physical violence is never condoned, although if you will insist on breaking rules 1 to 3 then don’t come crying to me when the landlady breaks rule 4 with the judicious use of her carpet beater.  You are both grown men; if you insist on behaving like naughty schoolboys then you can expect to be treated as such.


End file.
